chapinusfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien and Sedition Acts
Alien and Sedition Acts Introduction The Alien and Sedition acts completely changed the way that people felt about the security within the nation. Although they resulted in much discontentment, president Adams realized that the French began to pose a threat and that someone must act for the safety of the people. (Miller, par.1) The Alien and Sedition acts officially became laws in 1798, when they were signed by president John Adams. They were four separate laws that were passed before entering the war with France. These acts: increased the requirement of residency to be an american citizen from five to fourteen years, gave the power to be able to deport those who were considered threats to the United States to the president, and restricted malicious speech towards the government. This mainly kept those from inciting acts specifically against the government. These acts were aimed to weaken the Republican party, because they were passed by the federalist congress. The acts’ objective was to take away votes the republican party was receiving from immigrants. (Britannica, par.2) Reactions There were many reactions to these acts that were passed. While the federalists viewed these acts positively mainly because they put the opposing party at a disadvantage, the Jeffersonian-Republicans were enraged with the fact that this was allowed. Through the time that the acts were active, there was only one alien deported, and 25 prosecutions that resulted in ten convictions under the sedition acts. As the war with the french moved on, the Republicans ended up taking control of the Congress in 1800, and repealed the Alien and Sedition Acts. (Britannica, par.3) Results A result of the Alien and Sedition acts was the passing of the Virginia and Kentucky Resolutions. These essentially declared an official protest against the acts by the states of Kentucky and Virginia. These Resolutions were written by James Madison and Thomas Jefferson. What was argued from these was that the rights not specifically granted to the federal government were withheld by the states. This allowed the individual states to declare on whether or not a law was constitutional. (Miller, par.1) Alien and Sedition Acts An excerpt from the alien acts that easily defines the main goal: “Be it enacted by the Senate and House of Representatives of the United States of America in Congress assembled, That whenever there shall be a declared war between the United States and any foreign nation or government, or any invasion or predatory incursion shall be perpetrated, attempted, or threatened against the territory of the United States, by any foreign nation or government, and the President of the United States shall make public proclamation of the event, all natives, citizens, denizens, or subjects of the hostile nation or government, being males of the age of fourteen years and upwards, who shall be within the United States, and not actually naturalized, shall be liable to be apprehended, restrained, secured and removed, as alien enemies.” Also an excerpt from the Sedition acts: “Be it enacted by the Senate and House of Representatives of the United States of America, in Congress assembled, That if any persons shall unlawfully combine or conspire together, with intent to oppose any measure or measures of the government of the United States, which are or shall be directed by proper authority, or to impede the operation of any law of the United States, or to intimidate or prevent any person holding a place or office in or under the government of the United States, from undertaking, performing or executing his trust or duty…” (Avalon, par. 1) President's thoughts The initial thought that led into the passing of the Alien and Sedition acts was that president Adams felt threatened as he entered the war with the French. At the time however Adams did not realize that in his attempt to counter the foreign threats that he would spite a civil protest within the states. Conclusion Although there were many negative effects of the acts, many positive results improved the country significantly. At the cost of taking away civil liberties, the country took a big step in increasing the security of the nation as a whole. It was an intelligent decision at the time by Adams, because he knew that with the hostility caused by the war with the french would soon become dangerous. Not all were satisfied with these acts, but thats what makes it difficult for the president to decide what is best for the country. Category:Results